hunters_of_methedrasfandomcom-20200214-history
Clan Warring
Warring used to be very popular before EOC and RS3 and recently the number of warring clans have been decreasing, therefore making it increasingly difficult to come across guides to help people new to warring. But the Events Council have tried their best to update the outdated guides to suit our needs. On The Battlefield Strategy is very important in winning wars, the more people that know the strategy, the better your team will be. Entering the Battlefield NEVER run up to the middle when you enter the clan wars battlefield. Wait for the War Caller to tell you what to do. Depending on the rules, North is usually the attacking clan. Defending With this style, you stay near the portal the entire time. You need bide your time and wait for the opposing team to come to you. You also need to spread out, so that the opposing teams barrage attacks can only hit 1 person, thus doing the least amount of damage overall. SPREAD OUT SO YOU ARE 2 SQUARES AWAY FROM ANYONE ELSE. Attacking This is a little different, and is harder to explain in text form, so please relate to the photo on this page for guidance. Calling and Staying Alive Before entering a war, set your caller to whoever the caller is. You can do this with the quick chat looking box on your screen when you enter clan wars. Calling is extremely important. Basically when your caller 'calls' it means you must pile whoever it is that they call out in order to get you an advantage in numbers. The less people alive, the less you can be piled and attacked. So by killing one person at a time and quickly, you render their food useless because they are not able to eat as fast as their health points are going down. When the Caller calls a username, it will usually be just a part of their username. Keep attacking the person you're attacking until you find the person who the caller called the pile on so you can help kill that player quicker. Under no circumstance do you stop attacking altogether, that will cost the team because you are not contributing at that point. Your first priority should be staying alive, you are no use if you are dead, so before anything make sure your life points and prayer points are full. If you're being piled spam click food and focus more on keeping your life points up. Turn protection prayer onto what is necessary. When you're warring, stay close enough to your caller so that you can see who he/she is attacking because that is almost always the person being called to pile on. Ultimately Listening will get you the win, whoever listens the best wins the war. Equipment Equipment is a vital part to staying alive and doing your job efficiently without decent Armour and life point bonus you will struggle to stay alive but also you need to have the right equipment for your part in the war. Tanks Tanks will need 94 mage for ice barrage as they will be attacked by multiple opponents. Tank equipment will include -'' Armour : Techtonic>Sea singers>Virtus>Ganodermic/subjugation Off-Hand : Spirit shields/farseer kite Main-Hand : Seismic>Virtus wand>Wand of treachery Boots : Ragefire Additional : Runes for ice barrage and food to help you stay alive '''Ranged equipment' Armour : Sirenic>Death lotus>pernix>armadyl/karil's Weapon(s) : Dual ascensions>Royal crossbow/zaryte/Dual chaotics Ring : Archer ring(i)>Archer ring Ammulet : Fury/Amulet of ranging>glory Boots : Glaivens>ranger boots Ranged DPS Rangers with good DPS will be vital for taking down mages who are able to take down multiple opponents using ice barrage. Melee equipment Weapon(s) : Dual drygores>any chaotics (main-hand and off-hand) Armour : Malevolent>Tetsu>torva>bandos Boots : Steadfasts>bandos boots Ammulet : Fury>glory Ring : Ring of stone(i)>Berserker (i)>Berserker Melee DPS Melee will not be as much use as ranger/mages however it is still important to have them as with dual drygores/chaotics they can be a good asset to winning a war Mage Equipment Weapon(s) : Seismic wand and singularity>virtus wand and book/Chaotic staff>Sol/Polypore Armour : Techtonic>Sea singer>Virtus>ganodermic/subjugation Boots : Ragefires>virtus boots>Ganodermic boots Ammulet : Arcane stream>Fury>glory Ring : Seers ring(i)>seers ring. Mage DPS Mages will be very essential in our ascent to victory doing fast damage while attacking multiple opponents.